


Nienawidzę kawy

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles You Slut, Charles-centric, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Crack, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, POV Bisexual Character, Romance, Sassy Raven, ale to nie ważne, bi charles, charles x moira, raven x erik, raven x logan, wspominam o charles x logan
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: "Sto osiemdziesiąt centymetrów dobrze zbudowanego chłopa z ostrymi policzkami i zębami, cieniem zarostu, przylizaną grzywką i matko Charles miał nadzieję, że nie było widać, jak jego oczy latają w tą i z powrotem.Kasjer uśmiechnął się i powiedział coś, czego Charles już nie słyszał.Wyglądał jak seryjny morderca.Charles miał tylko trzydzieści lat, nie mógł tak po prostu teraz umrzeć bo zobaczył przystojnego chłopaka"





	Nienawidzę kawy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I hate coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231057) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267)



> Raven pracuje z Moirą a Charles na nią czeka

Całe jej ciało krzyczało o kawę. Charles nie był jakimś telepatą, ale widział jej nerwowe spojrzenia dokumenty-bufet-zegar.  
Moira musiała załatwiać papierkową robotę a on siedział przy biurku obok i czekał na Raven. Gdzie ona właściwie jest?  
Charles tu nie pracuje, ale spędza na stanowisku więcej czasu niż jego siostra. Nie spodziewał się po niej niczego innego, ale trzeba zachować pozory zawodu.  
-Zrobię kawę-powiedział wstając  
-Zrób z...-zaczęła  
-Z mlekiem i bez cukru-dokończył używając swojego flirciarskiego uśmieszku do unikania kar i pouczeń.  
-Na pewno nie jesteś kosmitą?-zapytała oczarowana  
-Tylko nie kosmitą! Może specjalnie uzdolnionym... hmm...   
-Ja też czytam w myślach. Wiem co robisz z tym swoim uśmieszkiem.   
Charles odszedl do bufetu szybszym krokiem.  
Śmiał się i słyszał za sobą śmiech Moiry.  
Ale buźka mu opadła jak doszedł.  
Znalazł Raven, ale jakim kosztem. Rozmawiała z Loganem.   
Charles przyspieszył kroku, jeszcze w szkole umówili się, że nie będą flirtować z chłopcami, którzy podobają się obojgu. On sam nie zawsze trzymał się tej zasady, ale Logan to była przesada. Zwłaszcza, że Charles był psychologiem i swoje wiedział, Logan był dziwnie delikatny przy Jean.   
-Raven-powiedział zerkając na Logana i uśmiechając się.  
Raven podskoczyła i udała, że tylko poprawia włosy i patrzy na sufit, a teraz na ekspres.  
Nie wiedział kto chciał zamordować kogo bardziej. Chciał umieć czytać w tych myślach tylko po to, żeby się przekonać. Za to co do supermocy Raven był przekonany. Umiała go wkurzyć jak mało kto. Oczywiście nie można zapominać o jej zdolności do wtapiania się w tłum żeby unikać obowiązków.  
Logan wyjął z kieszeni papierosa i zanim zdążył go zapalić Charles chrząknął.  
Wyglądał na autentycznie zdziwionego. Można sobie tylko wyobrazić ile razy robił to bezkarnie.   
Ale zignorował aluzję i powoli wyciągnął zapalniczkę patrząc bezczelnie prosto w oczy Charlesa.   
Tyle pił i palił, że to na pewno nie mogło być normalne. Facet musiał być nieśmiertelny.   
Powinien nakrzyczeć na Moirę za wymyślanie takich rzeczy, bo to się zaczyna robić dziwne.  
-Nie wolno tu palić-powiedział stanowczo zakładając ręce na biodrach.   
Raven uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Charles udał, że tego nie widział i jej uwagi o tym, że zachowuje się jak stary pryk albo przynajmiej czyjaś matka, go nie bolą.  
-Wyluzuj Chuck-powiedział Logan chowając papierosa i marszcząc brwi.  
Charles wiedział, że jak tylko wyjdą wyjmie papierosa.   
Czasem zapominał jakim dupkiem był. Ale gdy już pamiętał cieszył się, że Raven z nim nie jest.   
On sam flirtował z każdym kto na niego spojrzał. Ale nigdy z nikim nie był. Nie wyobrażał sobie siebie z nikim.  
Za to Raven w jego głowie zawsze była z kimś delikatnym, nieśmiałym, może okularnikiem. Chroniłaby go i nie flirtowała już z facetami w guście Charlesa.  
Wziął ją pod ramię i odszedł z zasięgu Logana zerkając na papierosa, który znalazł się z powrotem w jego dłoni.  
-Pomagałam mu tylko z ekspresem.-wyprzedziła jego pytania  
-Nie chcę brzmieć jak jakiś nudziarz, czy coś-spojrzał karcąco na Raven-ale on chyba sam umie obsłużyć ekspres.  
-Zepsuł się-wskazała na konającą maszynę.  
Charles obrócił się, Logana dawno już tam nie było.  
-Moira potrzebuje kawy-mruknął Charles  
-Znam kawiarnię.-Raven wybuchła jakimś dziwnym entuzjazmem-jest obok i ma bardzo przystojnych kasjerów!  
-Raven proszę cię.  
-Nie udawaj świętego Charles ja przynajmniej nie odwracam się na ulicy za kasztanowymi włosami i innymi wyjątkowymi mutacjami genetycznymi.  
-Dobrze już, chodźmy do tej kawiarni.  
\------  
Moira szybciej umrze z pragnienia niż przejdą przez tych wszystkich ludzi.   
Przy ladzie stał jakiś okularnik. Wyglądał na bardzo skupionego i wydawał zamówienia na tyle płynnie, że wątpliwości Charlesa zostały rozwiane.   
Do czasu gdy wkroczyła Raven.  
Zagadała kasjera tak, że całe jego policzki stały się różowe. Charles przyjrzał się mu. Miał brązowe krótkie włosy i oczywiście okulary. Był dobrze zbudowany i wysoki, ale po tym jak niepewnie stał nie było tego widać.  
O Boże. Był jego wizją idealnego mężczyzny dla Raven.   
Szło im dobrze, nawet za dobrze. Kolejka szybko urosła a płynny przepływ klientów ustąpił.  
Charles już chciał interweniować i na zawsze narazić się Raven, ale głos jakiejś kobiety za ladą zwiastował wysłanie nowego pracownika na drugą kasę.  
Charles podszedł zająć drugą kolejkę wciąż patrząc na wielki uśmiech siostry.  
-To moja siostra-powiedział beztrosko nie spuszcząjąc wzroku   
-Powinien ją pan uspokoić zanim zniszczy nam cały interes-powiedział kasjer, grubym, irlandzkim akcentem. Nie było w nim ani trochę żartu. Charles poczuł strach o swoje życie i początek erekcji, o matko miał nadzieję, że ten głos nie należy do jakiegoś strasznego starego typa, bo wolałby być zamordowany przez greckiego boga, ale weźmie wszystko co tak brzmi.  
Wtedy odwrócił się. Kasjer odwrócił się w tym samym momencie i oboje zamarli.  
Sto osiemdziesiąt centymetrów dobrze zbudowanego chłopa z ostrymi policzkami i zębami, cieniem zarostu, przylizaną grzywką i matko Charles miał nadzieję, że nie było widać, jak jego oczy latają w tą i z powrotem.   
Kasjer uśmiechnął się i powiedział coś, czego Charles już nie słyszał.  
Wyglądał jak seryjny morderca.   
Charles miał tylko trzydzieści lat, nie mógł tak po prostu teraz umrzeć bo zobaczył przystojnego chłopaka. Reagował jakby znowu miał piętnaście. Tak jak wtedy gdy poznał Moirę i flirtował z nią jak głupi, chociaż ona nie była zainteresowana. W końcu przestał, a wszystkie uczucia zmieniły się w przyjaźń, która trwa nadal.   
Ale tutaj nie było ratunku.  
Nie kiedy zastanawiał się jak wejść do łóżka najseksowniejszego seryjnego mordercy jakiego widział. A tym bardziej kiedy cała długa kolejka krzyczała za nim wyzwiska, które zaczął powoli słyszeć.   
-Jak się pan nazywa?-zapytał seryjny morderca zerkając na długą kolejkę, jeszcze dłuższą kolejkę obok i w końcu na Charlesa.  
Naprawdę chciał ułatwić mu całą tą sytuację, ale nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
Czy on pyta go o imię? Czy to normalne? Czy powinien zacząć uciekać?  
-Włosy...-wydukał-mutacja, fajna, mutacja, ja...-patrzył na swoje buty  
Gdy podniósł głowę kasjer uśmiechał się do niego i trzymał przed nim papierowy kubek z pokrywką.  
-Twoja kawa.  
Charles dał mu pierwszy lepszy banknot i zanim dostał resztę został wypchnięty z kolejki.  
Rozejrzał się za Raven, której dawno już nigdzie nie było.  
Skupił się na kubku kawy, na którym widniał napis "Włosy fajna mutacja ja". Obrócił kubkiem i znalazł numer telefonu z imieniem.  
Erik, bo tak nazywał się przystojny kasjer, rozglądał się za Charlesem, który walczył z rumieńcem i zdecydował się opuścić budynek.  
Po Raven i pierwszym kasjerze nie było śladu.  
Nienawidził kawy, kochał herbatę i tylko herbatę, a Moira nie uwierzy mu, jak jej powie, że zapomniał kawy dla niej.  
Napisał Raven smsa, że wrócił do biura i zastanowił się jak pozbyć się napisów na kubku.   
\-----  
Kubek leżał już w koszu, a kawa była ładnie przelana do kubka z biura.   
Gdy dał ją Moirze poczuł się jak bohater. Nie interesowało jej dlaczego zajęło mu to tak długo.  
Gdy wychodził zadzwonił jej telefon. Mignęło mu zdjęcie Raven. To było dziwne, zwłaszcza, że mu nie odpisywała, ale wolał się nie zastanawiać.   
Miał teraz czas na opłakiwanie chłopaka, przed którym tak się ośmieszył.   
\------  
Charles jadł śniadanie, gdy Raven zbiegając ze schodów prawię się wywaliła.  
Jak na kogoś, kto potrafi zrobić szpagat była bardzo niezręczna.  
Trzymała przy skroni telefon i uśmiechała się tym swoim pseudo-konspiracyjnym uśmieszkiem.  
-To do ciebie-powiedziała podając mu telefon  
Zanim zdążył zwątpić usłyszał głos Erika po drugiej stronie połączenia i zobaczył triumfalny uśmiech Raven.  
-Halo?-zapytał Erik poirytowanym głosem  
-Przepraszam, to pomyłka.  
-Czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś bratem dziewczyny podrywającej Hanka?-zaśmiał się Erik  
Raven chciała się odsunąć, ale przytrzymał ją w miejscu.  
-Dziwna sytuacja.-powiedział wierząc w przypadek tego całego żartu tak samo jak Erik  
-Może chciałbyś wstąpić na kawę? Ostatnia próba była przez naszych znajomych trochę chaotyczna.-zaproponował Erik  
-Nie lubię kawy i nieśmiesznych żartów mojej siostry.  
-CHARLES BOŻE-krzyknęła Raven-jak go nie chcesz to ja chętnie...  
-Ale na herbatę i wyjaśnienia chętnie się spotkam-powiedział Charles zagłuszając piski Raven.  
\------  
Moira siedziała na kanapie czytając książkę, ale jakoś nie mogła się na tym skupić. Ciągle myślała nad tym, czy pomaganie Raven i jej znajomemu to moralnie dobry pomysł. Ale jedyne co zrobiła to wybadanie terenu. Kubek w koszu i poddenerwowanie były znakiem do tego, że trzeba im było trochę pomóc. Bo numer i zaróżowione policzki Charlesa świadczyły same o sobie.  
Usłyszała wściekłe pukanie do drzwi i podeszła do nich leniwie.  
Otworzyła je, zostawiając metalowy łańcuch, aby uchronić się przed potencjalnym napastnikiem.  
Tak jak mogła się spodziewać przyszedł Charles chętny zemsty.  
-Zabiję cię, zahipnotyzuję i sprawię, że zapomnisz o tym kim jestem. Skąd wzięłaś jego numer?  
-Pracuję w CIA, musiałbyś wymyślić coś kreatywniejszego niż kosz na śmieci.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem


End file.
